Naru Uzumaki
by AFJROTCGIRL
Summary: AU.Fem Naruto. what if Minato lived after the nine tail attack but Kushina did not? now Minato has to rise their daughter and run a village? reader vote for her boyfriend sasuke,neji or shikamaru most votes win!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"NO!" Minato screamed shooting up from his hospital bed grapping his shoulder and groaning in pain at the quick movement. Minato looked around the unfamiliar room until he realized he was alive but how? He had used the Death demon consuming seal to seal the kurama in his new born daughter. _"No! Please no not her." _he thought throwing off the blanket and jumping out of the bed even thought his battered muscle screamed with protest with every step. Minato only made it two steps before the door of his room slammed up reviling his old sensei Jiraiya. "Minato what are you doing out of bed you need to rest!" but Minato was not going to listen to a word his old sensei was saying until he know his family was alright. "Please just tell how did I survive and were Kushina and the baby?" Minato asked fear lined his voice. "Minato you need to lie down you shouldn't be up until your injuries are healed." Jiraiya said helping his student back to the bed. "Now Minato I need you to tell me what you can remember." Jiraiya said gentle placing a hand on his student shoulder. Minato closed his eyes trying to remember any thing that happen the night before. "The only thing I remember is…" Minato stopped mid senses when the events from the other nigh flew back to his mind. Minato jump from the bed for a 2nd time and runs down the hall. _"No! How could you Kushina!" _Minato thought as he ran to the side of the hospital that the new mother and child are keep he stopped at a door that read **Uzumaki **on the chart. _"Oh thank kami their alright!" _Minato thought as he open to door only to have his hart fall to his stomach. The third Hokage and two ANBU were standing in front of a crib with their Kunai ready for anything. Minato looked behind them to see anther ANBU with a cat mask gentle rocking a small bundle. "I want to see the baby." Minato said barely able to stand. Sandaime smiled placing a hand on Minato shoulder and helping him to a rocking chair. The young cat masked ANBU came up to Minato "Yondaime-sama congratulation it's a girl." the Sandaime said giving the new father a pat oh his shoulder. Minato smiled down at the bundle in his arms he moved some of the blankets from his daughters face and tears welled up in his eyes. The baby had a head full of blond hair that matched his own but her face was an even match to both him and Kushina. "Hello little I'm your daddy and I want you to know that I love you very much." Minato whispered gentle rocking her back and forth forgetting about the two ANBU agents there to protect the Hokage and his daughter. Minato hadn't looked up from the little girl in his arms until "sensei Minato has got out of his room!" Minato looked up for the 1st time to see Jiraiya standing in the door with a shock face. "Minato where my god son at?" Jiraiya asked wanting the baby to be a boy. "We told you we wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise." Minato said as his attion when back to the baby girl in his arms. "So what did you name the little lady?" Jiraiya asked looking over his student shoulder. That is when the baby eyes stared to flutter open. Minato smiled when he was met with two Crystal blue eyes. "Well look who desired to open her eyes." Jiraiya said with a smirk noticing the baby had her father eyes. The baby face went mad and she let out an ear pinching scream. Then Tsunade walked in pushing in a cart with a bottle of milk. She singed see that Minato was out of bed even though he should not. "Minato I know you want to see your kid but you need to rest." Tsunade nagged but Minato wasn't listening he mind was trying to find how to calm down his daughter. Finally Tsunade just side taking the child from him. "Okay I'm going to show you this once but we will help you if you have any question but you can't be calling at all hours." Tsunade said as she slipped the nipple of the bottle in the baby's mouth. Minato can't believe how face his daughter went from screaming to happy so fast. Minato was soon brought out of his though. "So have you though of a name for her?" Tsunade asked as she places the now full and happy baby in her father arm. "Will Kushina wanted to name the baby Naruto if it was a boy." Minato said his eyes tear thinking about Kushina and how she was going to miss out of their daughter life. Her first word her first step and even going to the Academy _"I'm sorry Naru and I'm sorry Kushina I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." _Minato cried not caring who saw him. "You know she will always have some one to tell her about her mother." Jiraiya said placing his hand on his shoulder. Minato looked around the room the Sandaime and his two former both students gave him a smile. "You know your right she will never forget her mother." Minato said promising his self he was going to be a great Hokage and father. The last thing Minato said before he pasted out from was "welcome to the world Uzumaki Naru."


	2. baby sitting part 1

(AN:Sasuke:0,neji:2,Shikamaru:3 keep voting )

Chapter 2: baby sitting part 1

"Come on Naru you have to eat please?" Minato pleaded with his one year old daughter. Yes one year has past since ever thing. Naru shock her head no and keep her mouth shut. Minato shock his head. _"There has to be something she'll eat." _Minato thought eating the baby snack with out even thinking. "Blah how do you eat this?" Minato yelled spiting out the carrot in the trash. Minato looked up from the trash to see his little girl just laughing and clapping at him. "So you think daddy face was funny." Minato said picking up his giggling daughter. "If only you know how to talk finding something for you to eat would so easy." Minato sighed looking around his now mess kitchen then it hit him. "Your mother would have beaten me to an inch of my life if I didn't at less try this." Minato said to his now confused daughter.

(Three minute later)

"Okay when your mother though this was the best food in the world." Minato said placing the blow in front of her. "Now say aww!" Minato said tickling Naru chin. Naru smiled as she ate the food. Naru giggled and wrapped her little arms around the blow. "Okay good at less we found one thing you will eat." Minato sighed picking up her daughter. Naru smiled patting her daddy's cheeks. "Hey just because your cute doesn't mean your getting out of spending the day with Jiraiya." Minato said placing her in the play pen as Naru gave him a look that said 'are you out of your mind?' Minato laugh at Naru face. "I know honey but this time he knows not to take you to the bath house." Minato said with a laugh in his voice remember the time he caught him.

Flash back

Minato could not believe what time it was he was supposed to home two hour ago! He only hoped that Naru was causing too much trouble for Jiraiya trying to put her down for a nap. "Jiraiya you block head pig of a man!" Minato turn to see Tsunade yelling at Jiraiya in fount of the bath house and Naru was no were in sight. "Jiraiya where's my daughter!" Minato yelled. Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked like a child who had been found with their hand in the cookie jar. "Relax Minato I gave her to that student of your." Tsunade said turning back to Jiraiya to yell at him.

When Minato get home he could hear Naru screaming her head off. He opens the door to only to fall to his knees laughing. In his living room he found his former student Kakashi trying to change Naru diaper. "I know but I'm sure your father will be home soon." Kakashi said gentle bouncing Naru. "Men what was your dad thinking leaving you with that perv?" Kakashi asked the now asleep baby girl in his arms. "She finally out sensei so you can come out now." Kakashi said with a look on his face that said you're in for it.

Flash back ends

Minato shack at his head then turn back to his daughter "Kakashi is going to be here as well and I'm sure Tsunade has already had a _talk_ with him." Minato said as the door bell ringed. Minato open the door to see a toad one of Jiraiya more likely carrying a note Minato picked up the note from the floor after the toad left a cloud of smock.

_Minato_

_Sorry can't watch Naru tonight something came up. _

_-Jiraiya _

"You have to be kidding me!" Minato said throwing the note to the ground. "Will looks like your worries are for nothing." Minato said to his daughter and to top it off Kakashi is here early. "Something wrong?" Kakashi asked. Minato patting the back of his head. "Yeah it's about Jiraiya…" Kakashi just rolled his eyes.


End file.
